


Keith's Secret Playlist

by sleapyGazelle



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Friendship, Gen, Skillet, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-13
Updated: 2018-03-13
Packaged: 2019-03-30 19:32:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13958481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleapyGazelle/pseuds/sleapyGazelle
Summary: What happens when the squad is studying for a final and the wifi goes out...aka a slice of life college AU scene feat. Keith's love for a certain band. Based on a tumblr prompt.





	Keith's Secret Playlist

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt by a tumblr anon: "pansexual keith who really loves the band skillet"

“Uh guys?” Hunk looked up from his laptop in concern. “Is the internet out?”

Keith, Lance, and Pidge looked up from their own work, tired bags under their eyes. The four of them were gathered in one of the soundproof group study rooms at the college library, preparing for the final that would surely be the death of them all. 

And now Hunk’s music had stopped playing. 

“I don’t know,” Lance said. “I haven’t gone online since I downloaded the lecture notes. Let me check the wifi.”

“Yeah it’s out,” Keith confirmed, already pulling out his headphones from his laptop and plugging them into his phone. 

_“What? No!”_ Hunk exclaimed, clicking frantically. “How do they expect me to study without my playlist?”

“They’ll get it back up pretty soon,” said Pidge, stifling a yawn. “Just try reconnecting a few times.” She turned to Keith who was already back to his textbook. “You’re prepared for this,” she observed, pointing at his headphones. 

Keith looked up, eyes long since dead. “Don’t you guys have music downloaded on your phones? Just listen to that.” 

He said it as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. Except…“My phone doesn’t have my study music separated from my rock-out music!” Hunk explained, incredulous. 

“Yeah man, do you just study to any music?” Lance asked. “What are we, animals?”

Keith merely shrugged, turning to his notes again, when Hunk leaned forward and grabbed his phone, pulling the headphones right out of Keith’s ears in the process. 

“Hey!” Keith protested, reaching out a split-second too late to hold onto his phone. 

“So what’re you listening to?” With his own music stopped, Hunk was now fully distracted. Besides, they’d been at it for hours, working in silence, and surely they could all use a few minutes of break. 

Lance and Pidge leaned over to peer at the phone now dwarfed in Hunk’s hands. 

“Guys what the hell! Give it back,” Keith insisted. But his demand fell on deaf ears. 

_“Skillet?”_ exclaimed three voices at once. 

“Dude,” Lance marveled, “like half the songs on here are by Skillet.” 

“Is there something you’d like to tell us?” Pidge asked, in that super serious tone of hers that meant she was making fun of you. 

“What?” Keith’s voice was full-on defensive now.

“Nothing!” Lance assured him. “It’s just, I never thought you’d be…”

“We never knew you were into them, that’s all,” Hunk finished reasonably. 

Keith’s eyes were still narrowed, but his shackles seemed to be going back down. “I just like their music,” he said finally. 

Pidge raised her eyebrows. “Seriously? They always struck me as kind of generic. What do you like about their music?” 

Keith leaned back in his seat as he thought for a moment. “Their lyrics are pretty good and the music itself is nice to listen to. I mean what other reasons do you need?”

“Haven’t they had like a bazillion changes to their lineup?” asked Lance, really getting into the discussion, even though his current studying was not at all internet-dependent. “Are they even the same band at this point?”

Keith looked genuinely offended at this. “That doesn’t mean they’re not a good band!” 

“Hey wait!” Hunk interrupted. “That one time I studied with you in your room…I didn’t recognize it at the time…you have a poster of the lead singer on your wall, don’t you?”

Keith colored a bit at that. “Yeah,” he admitted, “so? He’s hot.” 

“If you’re into that,” Pidge supposed. 

“I used to have a poster of the drummer before I switched it for the one of John. She’s pretty hot too,” Keith added. 

“Okay, die-hard Skillet fan,” Hunk began. 

“I’m not—”

“So let’s listen to a song while we wait for the wifi to work again. What’s the one must-listen?”

Keith held out a hand for his phone, and Hunk handed it over. Keith only scrolled for a moment with his thumb before he found what he was looking for. “Falling Inside the Black,” he announced, pulling out his headphones and playing it out loud. 

They listened to three more songs after that before they realized the internet was back on. 

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr: [writing blog](https://sleapywolfwrites.tumblr.com/) | [VLD sideblog](https://sir-klancelot.tumblr.com/)


End file.
